


Through The Ink

by peculiarmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ginny centric, Not a nice fic, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: It doesn't matter if she wakes up somewhere she doesn't remember going to, if she wakes with blood on her hands, if she wakes hearing of a new horror.It doesn't matter, because she'll always have the boy in the diary to tell.





	Through The Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about CoS, okay? Comment and leave kudos if you liked this fic!

She doesn't expect the ink to disappear the first time. She's in her dorm, after being sorted into Gryffindor, like all of her brothers before her. She writes only four words.

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I'm Ginny._

 

She curls up in bed with the diary, watching as the ink vanishes and then comes back with different words.

 

_Hello, I'm Tom._

 

Ginny gasps, not expecting someone to write back. She slams the diary closed and throws it under her bed. Mum always said to her, never trust something that talks if you can't see its brain. She vows to never touch it again.

 

And then she breaks that vow when two weeks later she pulls the diary out from under her bed. She hesitates when she flicks the book open, quill frozen just above the page.

 

_Hello, Tom._

 

_Hello, Ginny. How are you?_

 

_I'm fine. How are you?_

 

_I'm a little lonely. Can you tell me about yourself?_

 

She hesitates again, before telling herself not to be such a _baby_ and writing:

 

_I have six older brothers._

 

_Six?_

 

_Yes._

 

_That's a lot of brothers. What are their names?_

 

She tells him their names. Tells him about how her oldest brother, Bill, is a curse breaker. About how Charlie lives at a dragon sanctury in Romania, about how Percy is stuck-up and dating a Ravenclaw girl, about how the twins pranks and how Ron is friends with Harry Potter.

 

Tom seems to be interested by him.

 

_His hair is black_ , she writes, and _he has green eyes. And a scar from when he defeated You-Know-Who._

 

She doesn't make that many friends. She becomes friendly with a Ravenclaw girl. The Ravenclaw doesn't have that many friends either. It doesn't matter, she has Tom.

 

She tells Tom everything. Every question he asks is answered. She starts to wonder why she would ever bother with friends when she has Tom.

 

Tom is all-consuming, the best friend she could ever have. He is there when she needs to talk, he always knows what to do to make everything better. She stays up past midnight, writing in the diary. She ignores her housemates. They're not like Tom.

 

The first time she wakes up somewhere she can't remember going, she tries to brush it off. She probably just got tired. Maybe she's started sleepwalking.

 

_I think I've started sleepwalking._ She writes.

 

_What makes you think that, Ginerva?_ That's another thing she likes about Tom. He doesn't call her Ginny, the nickname the rest of her family have given her. He calls her Ginerva. She likes it. It makes her feel grown up and mature.

 

_I woke up somewhere I can't remember going to._

 

_Well, you'll have to be extra careful._

 

She doesn't notice her haggard appearance. She doesn't see how pale she is, or the dark circles under her eyes. She harshly brushes Percy off when he asks her if eveything is okay. Percy's a snob, she doesn't need him. She tells this to Tom, and he agrees.

 

She avoids the subject of her brothers, and instead talks about Harry Potter.

 

_He's the youngest seeker in a century,_ she tells him, _last year he defeated You-Know-Who! Ron told me._

 

Tom doesn't say anything for a while. Ginny worries that she's annoyed him.

 

_Tom? Are you there?_

 

She waits a few minutes, before,

 

_Of course I'm here, Ginerva. Merely absorbing this information. Youngest seeker in a century, you say? Must be very talented, that Potter boy._

 

_Oh, he is! He never misses the snitch! I'm good at quidditch, but not like Harry!_

 

She wakes up again somewhere she can't remember going. Except this time the feeling of fear has increased tenfold because she wakes with blood on her hands. She scrubs the blood off in a bathroom, sobbing quietly, wondering what was happening to her. And why her?

 

She steps out of the bathroom, her hands as clean as she could get them without scrubbing off her skin, and hears of another horror.

 

_The Chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._ Painted on the wall. In blood. She woke with blood on her hands.

 

But there is no possibility that she is the heir. She is a _Weasley_. _Weasley's_ have no place in _Slytherin_. So she tells no-one. She keeps it to herself, not even telling Tom.

 

But then she wakes up in the empty girls bathroom again, and hears of a student who has been petrified. By a monster.

 

_I'm scared, Tom. I keep waking up in places I can't remember going. And I always hear of something else happening while I'm sleeping._

 

~~_What if it's me?_ ~~

 

_Oh, Ginerva. Don't be silly. You're a good girl, you'd never do anything like that._ Tom reassures her. Surprisingly, it doesn't help much. She would even go as far as to say that Tom's response creeped her out. He didn't sound like a schoolboy.

 

She wakes again. In the bathroom again. She doesn't leave quickly, this time. Instead she crawls over to the sink and presses herself against the pipes, arms wrapped around her legs. She cries loudly, and almost screams when she hears a voice,

 

"Crying is my job!" A screeching voice says. Ginny jumps out from the sink and runs from the bathroom, not caring that tear tracks are still evident on her face.

 

Making sure she's alone in the dorm, she takes out the diary and just scribbles. She scribbles and scribbles until she can no longer see any trace of white.

 

And then it fades into the page, vanishing itself.

 

_Ginerva, is everything alright?_

 

And then she breaks. She tears out page after page of the book, throwing it to the floor. She's crying again. She thinks the commotion might send someone up. But no-one comes.

 

She waits until the rest of her dormmates have settled themselves into bed, until she can hear five separate snores, and sneaks out from the dorm with the diary clutched tight in her hand. She creeps to the bathroom which she keeps waking up in, and throws the diary down a toilet. She's not sure what makes her do it, she just does.

 

She goes back to her dorm that night, and doesn't sleep. She can hear Tom's voice in her head, which terrifies her because she has never heard him speak outloud.

 

_Ginerva, you need me._

 

_I'm your friend, Ginerva._

 

_Ginerva, you have no-one else._

 

_Ginerva, I know your secrets._

 

_Ginerva, Ginerva, Ginerva,_

* * *

 

 

She tries to keep away, keep thoughts of the damned diary out from her head, but finds she can't. Tom is right.

 

_She needs him._

 

_He is her friend._

 

_She has no-one else._

 

_He knows her secrets._

 

_Tom,_

 

_Tom,_

 

_Tom,_

 

* * *

 

 

She breaks into Ron's dormitory, and completely wrecks it. It's an odd feeling. She knows what she's doing. And she doesn't know what she's going to do. It's like she's a puppet, and a sickening feeling in her stomach tells her all she needs to know about who's pulling the strings.

 

She ransacks the beds, not caring what she ruins and tears in the process. All that matters is the diary.

 

_Tom, Tom, Tom,_

 

She needs _him_. He was _right_.

 

She decides that it doesn't matter if she wakes up somewhere she doesn't remember going to, if she wakes with blood on her hands, if she wakes hearing of a new horror.

 

It doesn't matter, because she'll always have the boy in the diary to tell.

 


End file.
